


At Least There Is Pie

by Teardropfires



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: aeholidaybang, F/M, M/M, Thanksgiving, aeholidaybang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teardropfires/pseuds/Teardropfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Ariadne invite Arthur and Eames to Thanksgiving dinner or the one where Eames cares too much about holiday food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least There Is Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AEHoliday for an inspiring Flashbang prompt. I hate Thanksgiving so any chance to make fun of it ... I'm on board. Enjoy, and please leave any criticism you might have. TDF

 “Ari, I promise we’ll be there.” Arthur says as Eames places the freshly baked pie on the counter. “Yeah... Eames just finished baking actually.”

Eames wiggles his hips at the acknowledgment as he checks the readiness of the pie with toothpicks. Arthur smiles and pats his side affectionately.

“Good! I’m so excited! Dom and the kids are too. They’ve been decorating all day,” Ariadne laughs. “I swear there are more leaves in this house than outside.”

Arthur laughs and looks over at Eames who is eating whipped cream out of the tub. “Well we can’t wait. Anything else you need us to bring? We could probably cook some side dishes.” He says shaking his head in disgust.

“No. no. I’ve got it all. It’s going to be great,” she says brightly.

“You’ve got it all… like everything?” Arthur says confused. Eames wraps an arm around Arthur’s waist while his other hand creeps toward Arthurs face trying to smear whipped cream on him.

“Yeah, but hey I have to go. I think something is burning.”

“That’s reassuring,” Arthur mutters.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” She says, not hearing what he’s just said.

“Yeah see you then.”

“Everything okay?” Eames asks coming up behind him once more.

“Yeah… Ariadne is cooking…” Arthur says a bit incredulously.

Eames stifles a laugh. “Oaky…?”

“She never cooks.”

“Oh, good then. Thanksgiving is a great time for her to give it a try,” Eames jokes. Arthur rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Eames laughs and comes to wrap his arms around Arthur’s waist again. “Think of the Turkey… maybe they’ll roast it, or fry it, oh god what if it’s smoked. Mm mm.” Arthur starts to pull away and Eames laughs and kisses his cheek. “Okayokayokay. Listen, we’ll get there a bit early to help out m’kay? Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried about them… I mean dinner. I don’t care.” He says turning around in Eames arms.

Eames eyebrows raise and smiles knowingly. “Oh, of course not. Silly of me to even suggests it.”

They look at each other and laugh softly. Arthur looks over it his shoulder at the pie and smiles. “At least we’ll have pie.” Eames smiles and kisses Arthur’s neck. “There is that.”

The next day when they get to Dom’s house, it’s kind of a disaster. Ariadne was right, there are leaves everywhere and they get scattered further throughout the house as the kids run through piles of them.  Phillipa and James pause in their marathon to greet Arthur and Eames enthusiastically, almost knocking the pie out of Eames grip.

“Alright sprogs!” Eames yells as he hands Arthur the pie. “I hear there is a fall paradise that awaits me!”

The kids scream in excitement and grab his hands to show off the decorated house.

Arthur shakes his head and head towards the kitchen.

“I’m just trying to help.”

“Well that is not helpful… just put it down and leave me alone.”

“Ari… Dom. Please just leave it.”

Arthur hesitates before rounding the corner.  But before they can get into a real argument he decides to make his presence known.

“Well something smells good,” He says as he walks into the kitchen smiling. He hopes he doesn’t look like he’s been eavesdropping. But the looks on their faces, Dom surprised but relieved as if he wasn’t looking forward to the conversation they were having, and Ariadne has a surprised-curious-excited mix reaction that Arthur can’t help but smile at, it doesn’t look like they notice.

“Eames and I just thought we’d come over a bit early and help out anyway…” Arthur says and then fades out at the frantic way Dom is shaking his head. He looks back to Ariadne who is now scowling.

“As I was telling Dom, I am perfectly capable of cooking dinner by myself. I don’t need you… or you.” She says and glares pointedly at Dom. “To do it for me.”

Arthur is a bit at a loss for words, but thankfully Eames picks that moment to come in with a giggling Phillipa on his shoulders and James straddling one of his legs. “Well of course you don’t.” He says jumping into the conversation with ease.

“But a Turkey is a huge under taking.” He says as he grabs Phillipa and swings her down from his shoulders. After a squeal of laughter that has all of the adults flinching the two kids take off again.

“Anyway,” Eames says rubbing his hands together in anticipation. “There’s no shame in asking for help with that beast of a bird.”

“We aren’t having Turkey… and Tofurkey is pretty easy to make actually.”

Silence.

“I’m sorry to-what?” Eames says bluntly.

Dom takes a sip of his beer, and finds sudden interest in the label on the back of a box.

“Tofurkey, it’s a vegetarian substitute for Turkey.”

Eames smiles forcefully. “That’s great... so why are we eating it.”

“Ari went vegetarian a few months ago remember…”

“Yeah but we didn’t, Why—“

“Okay, we’ll be right back,” Arthur says and pushes Eames out of the door.

“What the hell Arthur,” Eames says as soon as they are out of earshot. “Where is my goddamn Turkey?”

“Eames.”

“I mean that is the one thing that this holiday is good for –“

“Eames.”

“And To-fucking-furkey? I mean what the hell?”

_“Eames!_ ” Arthur says grabbing a fistful of Eames shirt.

“What, Arthur? How are you not upset about this?”

“Because I am not a man-child obsessed with a deep fried stuffed bird,” Arthur says hotly.

Eames groans and put his head in his hands, “Deep fried. We could have had it all.”

Arthur rolls his eyes and starts to smooth over the spot that he had in his fists. “Listen to me.” He says and pulls Eames hands away from his face. “ _Listen.”_

Eames takes a deep breath.

“We are going to go in there and be supportive.” Arthur says in his deep authoritative voice that when it’s not calming him down in the middle of a job goes straight to his bits, which Arthur is well aware of. Dirty bastard.

“We are going to smile and laugh and drink  ... and we are going to eat the tofurky.”

Eames looks scandalized. “Why the bloody hell would I do that?”

“Because… Ariadne is our friend. And this is her first holiday with Dom and it’s a big deal. “Arthur says and thinks about the conversation he walked in on.

“They are stressed enough as it is with all the food, and the kids and the … fucking leaves everywhere.” Arthur says annoyed as he looks at the trail leading from the kitchen to where they are standing. He takes a deep breath. “Look, they are our friends and this is a big deal for them and even if I think it’s a bad idea but they trusted us to share this with them and we are—“

“Okay okay okay, hey. Calm down,” Eames says cutting off Arthur’s mini rant. “You’re right. These are our friends and Thanksgiving is not about the food any way, right?” He says and puts his arms around Arthur’s waist. “It’s about being with people you care about.” He says and kisses Arthur lightly.

“Mmhm,” Arthur hums again Eames lips.

“It’s about being thankful for the good things in life,” Eames says as his hands travel a little further down Arthurs back.

Arthur smiles and kisses Eames again.

“And there is still the dressing,” Eames says with another peck. “And mashed potatoes, and rolls.” Eames groans into another kiss and grabs Arthur’s ass. “Buttered rolls.”

Arthur pulls back, “are you getting off on Thanksgiving food? Jesus, Eames. You not Eames you’ve not even American.” He says and pulls out of his embrace. “No. but clearly I have the most respect for it.” He says and gives Arthur another kiss on the cheek before heading back towards the kitchen.

When they walk back in Ariadne is reading a recipe out of a magazine.

“Alright!” Eames claps his hands. “How can I help?”

“Actually Eames why don’t you, Arthur, and I help the kids with carving the pumpkin.” Dom says and picks some tools up from the counter.  At their nods of approval, Dom smiles and turns towards grabs three beers out of the fridge and hand them to Eames who just stares at them.

“And what’s this for?”

“Eames,” Arthur says, exasperated. “Stop being a brat.” He says and takes the beers from Dom.

“What’s wrong with Rolling Rock?”

“It’s half a step better than cat piss, mate. If that.”

Dom mumbles something about the kids at his college drinking this a lot and Eames walks out of the room.

Arthur is apologizing on his behalf when he comes back with his and Dom’s coats. “Come on we’re going to buy real beer.”

Dom looks shocked. “But... the pumpkin-”

“Arthur can handle the pumpkin.” Eames says shrugging on his coat.

Dom says “No, I couldn’t do that.” At the same time Arthur says, “What the hell!” Eames turns and gives Arthur a look that says ‘If I can’t eat real turkey then I am getting decent beer’.

Arthur sighs and nods.” Yeah, you two go. I’ll be fine.”

“Perfect, let’s go.” Eames says and throws Dom his jacket. “Alright sprogs, Uncle Artie is going to carve the pumpkin for you lot.”

“Uncle _Arthur_ , is going to help, yes.” Arthur says giving Eames a look.

The kids run around getting everything ready and before Arthur can tell them bye, Eames and Dom are out the door.

Way too many hours later, after Dom has gotten the unwanted history of beer as told by Eames, and Arthur has given the ‘we do not run with sharp object’ speech half a dozen times. Ariadne calls out to everyone that they should start setting the table.

The kids settle enough to set the plates knives and forks on the table. Eames grabs a few bottles of wine and uncorks them, while Arthur gets wine and beer glasses from the cabinets.

When they all settle down, Eames can’t help but give the tofurkey an offending look and Arthur has to bite back a smile, Dom clears his throat and raises his glass.” Why don’t we go around and say what we’re thankful for before we eat.” He smiles and looks at Phillipa. “Why don’t you start sweetie.”

Phillipa smiles and beams at Ariadne, “I’m thankful for my new painting set! Auntie Ari’s going to teach me how to paint the world!” She says excitedly. Ariadne smiles and winks at her. James shoots his hand in the air. ”Oh me next.”

Dom smiles. “Go ahead James. I’m thankful for the Tree house we got to build Daddy!” He turns to Arthur and Eames and practically shouts. “It’s so cool! “

“We can’t wait to see it, love.” Eames says and Arthur nods as he takes a sip of his wine.

Ariadne takes a deep breath and smiles. “I’m thankful for all my loved ones who decided to come and spend this day with me." She says and gives the kids a smile. “I’m excited for the new chapter in my life.” She says and looks at Dom who gives a squinty smile of his own.

Dom looks around at everyone and looks down at his beer. “I’m thankful for new love. Me and this new beer are getting very acquainted.” Everyone laughs and Ariadne elbows him in the ribs, which earns her a kiss on the forehead.

“Cheers to that,” Eames says. “I guess I’ll go.” He picks up his glass and smiles. “I’m thankful for peace and comfort, and the happiness found in true love and friendship. Not everyone has either and I’m lucky to have both.” He says and lets his hand find Arthurs knee and squeezes lightly.

Arthur smiles and takes another sip of wine. He grabs Eames hand resting on his knee and rubs his thumb in slow circles on the back of his hands.

“William Shakespeare said…” Dom rolls his eyes, Ariadne looks like she’s biting back laugher and Eames’ smile is ridiculously shit-eating.

 “Whatever.”

“No Arthur tell us.”

“Yeah Uncle Artie!”

Arthur shoots Eames a glare because of the nickname and then rolls his eyes and says. “A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow. “

“Aw… thanks Artie.” Ariadne says.

He shoots her a glare and picks up his knife. “Let’s eat.”

“Yes lets!” Ariadne says excitedly.

Everyone starts to grab different dishes and load food unto their plates. Dom and Ariadne help the kids with their food and Arthur makes a point of cutting Eames a very thin slice of the Tofurkey.

“Oh wait; I forgot the cranberry sauce in the kitchen.”

“I’ll get it!” Phillipa yells and runs from the table.

“No wait I want to get it!” James says and ducks under the table in attempts to get to the kitchen quicker.

In his excitement James runs into one of the table lets and causes the table to collapse, sending all the dishes flying to the floor.

Everything freezes.

Phillipa is frozen in the doorway of the kitchen. Dom has his glass of beer half way to his mouth, Arthur has his hands up in clear surrender, Ariadne has a fork and knife posed ready to cut into something and Eames has his hands stretched out to retrieve a roll that is no longer there.

No one moves until James starts crying. That snaps everyone into action. Eames lifts the table and Dom reaches under and grabs James.

After the initial chaos, apart from a knot on his head, the only thing bruised on James is his pride. He spends the rest of the night hiding against Dom’s side, too embarrassed to talk to anyone.

Arthur, Eames and Phillipa clean up the mess that is Thanksgiving dinner and Eames takes too much joy and throwing the remains of the Tofurkey into the garbage. “Remember that we have to get James a really big Christmas present okay.” Arthur throws a roll at his head.

After most of the damage is done and Dom has coaxed James, somewhat, out of hiding, Ariadne comes out with a handful of menus.

“So I’ve called already and these are the 3 closest places that are open today.” She said handing Dom takeaway menus.

Dom looks at the menus, then at the on the floor and then to Ariadne who has her arms crossed and his trying her hardest not to full-on pout.  Then Dom starts laughing. Really laughing, and before he can help it so is Eames. Ariadne smiles and covers her face with her hands and her shoulder shake with laughter. Dom, and by default James, gives Ariadne a hug. He kisses the tip of her forehead and she looks up at him. “We’ll try again next time.”

“Yeah and I’m sure it was delicious.” Eames says and picks up an overturned basket.

“At least there is still pie!” Phillipa shouts and runs into the kitchen. Do they have a different setting other than run?

“There is that.” Eames says and smiles at Arthur.

 


End file.
